


The Pirate's Maid

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You allow Seth to talk you into anything.





	The Pirate's Maid

“I’m not coming out; I look ridiculous!”

“You don’t think I feel stupid wearing this pirate costume? We agreed to pick for each other, now get out here!”

You adjust your breasts one last time, self-conscious about how much the costume reveals; a French Maid costume left nothing to the imagination, and you were stunned he wanted to let you out of the house like this – allow his boys to gawk at his girl.

Stepping out, you tug at the extremely short puff of a skirt, “I can’t believe you talked me into this, Seth.”

“You look…” His sentence trails off the second you are near enough for him to grab you, diving for your lips and making sure neither of your costumes will be seen by anyone else.


End file.
